


Soft

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Soft

"You're so soft"

 

"What do you mean"

 

Hux flinches as he felt Kylux's hand gently grasp his side.

 

"This"

 

"What of it?"

 

"You're coat cuts such a striking silhouette, it was surprising to me see it acts as an outer shell to your soft exterior. You're more wiry than I thought."

 

"Is this pillow talk supposed to offend me, Ren? Because you're doing a damn good job at it."

 

Kylux laughed and brought his other hand to Hux's side so that he held his new lover in both hands. "No, I find it endearing. I enjoy being the only one to see you like this."


End file.
